


TWICE Domestic Life

by changingshadows



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 17,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows
Summary: A collection of domestic drabbles for each individual ship, and then OT9 at the end.Each drabble is between 300-600 words.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon, TWICE Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 140





	1. Blankets and Bad Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a series of 37 individual drabbles, but I finally decided it would be better to just compile them all into one work with 37 chapters.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon and Momo cuddle up under a huge blanket while watching a bad movie.

A large pizza box and a bottle of cola. A huge grey blanket and a  _ so-bad-it's-good _ movie on Netflix. The only things Jeongyeon and Momo needed for a good night in.

Except Momo had forgotten to bring the grey blanket from their bedroom after she used the bathroom, and had already made herself comfortable on the sofa. She only noticed a few seconds after sitting down, and facepalmed herself as Jeongyeon spun round and saw that both the sofa and Momo were void of the blanket.

They exchanged looks, and Momo pulled an awkward, grimacing, _ I'm so sorry _ face that made Jeongyeon put her hands on her hips and tilt her head to the side.

"You are one forgetful soul, aren't you?" said Jeongyeon, shaking her head while chuckling. Momo pouted and crossed her arms. The older woman caught her gaze and couldn't help but chuckle again.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not! I'm not!" Jeongyeon replied, trying to suppress her laughter as she went to the bedroom and grabbed the large blanket and pulled it close to her. It had the scent of lilies mixed with the faint smell of jasmine. It reminded her of Momo. Of cuddling for hours in bed when neither of them had work. The times they both accidentally spilled coffee and spent ages cleaning out the stain.

"Jeong!" Momo called from the lounge. Jeongyeon was brought back to reality by the sound of her girlfriend's voice, and a lopsided grin appeared on her face. Jogging back to the living room, she threw the blanket onto Momo who squealed a little at the surprise before pulling back the material. Momo saw Jeongyeon's laughter and knew she couldn't be mad at her.

"Come on, you," Momo smirked and Jeongyeon sat down beside her. She took the blanket and wrapped it around the two of them as Momo snuggled up to her. "Mm...love you, Jeong."

Jeongyeon giggled and kissed her forehead, "Love you too."


	2. Warm Showers and Pamper Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon gives Sana a mini pamper session after her shower.

Sana turned on the shower and let the water run for a while, adjusting the temperature with one hand while the other tested it to make sure it was just warm enough.

She had never been one for particularly hot showers, and  _ loathed  _ cold ones. It needed to be perfectly warm.

Jeongyeon saw it once and teased her by saying she looked like someone trying to find a radio station, making static noises as the water turned on. Jeongyeon didn't do that today.

At that moment, her forehead was resting on their dining table as chemistry books surrounded her. This exam was a total pain, and it didn't help that she also worked long hours on campus.

After a while, Jeongyeon took to banging her forehead on her open book repeatedly, hoping for a single word to pass through into her brain and for once, actually stay there.

Groaning, she finally lifted her head and closed the books, pushing them all to the side. She had given up for the night.

Standing up, Jeongyeon rubbed her tired eyes and ambled into the bedroom, falling face first onto the bed. In the bathroom, Sana was finishing up her rather quick shower, and once she was done, she turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her.

While she dried herself and got dressed, Jeongyeon stood up and decided to sneak up to the bathroom door, open it, and stand in the doorway to surprise Sana.

"Hey, beautiful," she said as she leaned against the door frame, making Sana jump and spin around.

"You scared me!" the blonde replied, laughing softly, pulling on her pyjama bottoms.

"Couldn't help it," Jeongyeon shrugged with a smirk on her face.

Sana sauntered up to her in a sassy way and rested her hands on the older woman's shoulders, Jeongyeon responding by pulling her close and kissing her; a giggle escaped Sana's lips. Jeongyeon noticed her wet hair.

"Come on," she said, taking Sana's arm and dragging her into their bedroom. She sat her down on their bed.

"What you doing?" Sana asked curiously, and saw Jeongyeon go back into the bathroom, come back with her towel, then get her brush, hair dryer and some haircare products. Jeongyeon laid them out next to Sana and knelt behind her.

Sana quickly caught on, "Are... Are you...drying my hair for me?" A small smile appeared on the blonde's lips.

Jeongyeon hummed in affirmation, "Why not?" She pressed a light kiss to the younger woman's shoulder.

Sana was caught off guard but closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Jeongyeon's fingers through her hair.

_ ‘So gentle,' _ she thought.

"You should do this more often," Sana hummed.

Jeongyeon chuckled. "If you'd like that."

Soon after, the older woman turned on the hair dryer and brushed through Sana's hair, making sure she dried every part properly before turning it off and setting it aside.

Sana gazed at her freshly washed and styled hair in the mirror. Jeongyeon wrapped her arms around Sana's shoulders.

"Thank you, love," she said softly, kissing Jeongyeon's jaw.

"Any time, baby," Jeongyeon replied, melting into her kiss, before they looked at themselves in the mirror for a little longer.


	3. Snow Angels and Fireplaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon and Tzuyu make snow angels before cuddling up in front of the fireplace at home.

Hand in hand, wrapped up warm in their winter coats, the two of them strolled through the park. Snow stuck to the ground as more flakes fell on the grass, on their skin, and sometimes on their eyelashes.

Nearby, families were throwing snowballs at one another, making snowmen, and laughing and talking loudly through their antics. Nayeon giggled to herself as she glanced up and saw kids being pulled along on sleds; Tzuyu looked to her left and took in Nayeon's beauty before the older woman caught her gaze.

"What?" Nayeon said softly.

"Nothing," Tzuyu replied with a tiny smile on her face. Nayeon raised an eyebrow before she eyed the ground. There was a comfortable silence between them for a while. Soon after, Nayeon noticed a perfectly untouched patch of snow and tugged on Tzuyu's hand.

"Let's go make snow angels," she suddenly said, quite excitedly.

"Huh?" Tzuyu said, a little startled, watching as Nayeon let go of her hand and did a small run to the patch of snow before spinning around.

"Come on!" Nayeon called out to her. She sat down then lied down in the snow before moving her arms and legs. Tzuyu walked up to her side and laughed.

"You're such a dork," she said. Nayeon briefly stopped and feigned offence before chuckling and going back to make a snow angel.

"Go on! Make a snow angel!"

Tzuyu rolled her eyes then decided it wouldn't hurt to join in. She lied down beside Nayeon and made a start on her own snow angel. Every time they exhaled they could see their breath as they giggled loudly. The cold didn't bother them. They were having too much fun.

Once they were done, they stood up and looked at what they had created, still laughing hysterically. Nayeon's laughter died down a little, and she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Tzuyu.

Feeling Nayeon's arms around her torso, Tzuyu's laughter became a wide grin as she returned the embrace and kissed the crown of Nayeon's head. They admired their snow angels before putting their initials beside each one with a heart in the middle. They each took out their phones and took several photos before they decided to go home.

After changing into their pyjamas, Nayeon made two mugs of hot chocolate while Tzuyu lit up the fireplace. Nayeon walked into the lounge after a while and placed the mugs down on the coffee table. She sat on the sofa and put her feet up to her right, knees bent. She watched as Tzuyu stood up and joined her.

"You've always been much better at lighting up that damn fireplace."

Tzuyu chuckled as she sat to Nayeon's left and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"And you always make the best hot chocolate."

They both smiled as they cuddled closer. The perfect way to spend a winter's night.


	4. Late Night Chats and Comfy Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Chaeyoung have a little late night chat before going to sleep.

Chaeyoung sat up in bed, reading a book, her hair tied up in a braid. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and turned the page. A little while later, Sana sauntered into the room and climbed into bed beside her, kissing her temple, "Hey you."

Chaeyoung turned her head to the right and smiled wide, "Hey." She turned back to her book as Sana began to take interest in what she was reading.

"What you reading?"

"Romance novel." Chaeyoung closed the book to show Sana the cover:  _ The Fault in Our Stars. _

"Ah!" Sana responded, a grin on her face.

"Just let me get to the end of this page and then I'll have finished this chapter." Chaeyoung always wanted to finish a chapter before she stopped reading. Sana made herself comfortable laying down as the younger woman finished reading, placed a bookmark inside and closed it, putting the book on the bedside table. They turned off the lamps and took off their glasses before Chaeyoung nestled into Sana, her left arm resting on Sana's stomach. 

"Can I tell you something, Chae?" She felt Chaeyoung nod eagerly against her skin. "I'm glad we bought new pillows."

Chaeyoung lifted an eyebrow in amusement before saying, "Me too," and chuckling.

"They're just...really comfortable."

"Definitely an upgrade. I remember when we first moved in and we got those really cheap ones. Felt like bricks."

"I know, right? Isn't it weird to think we've lived together for over a year?"

Shaking her head, Chaeyoung muttered, "Not at all." She raised her head then gently rested her chin on Sana's stomach.

Sana looked down at Chaeyoung, the only light being that of the bright full moon shining through the curtains.

"I guess 'weird' isn't the right word..."

"Crazy?"

The brown-haired woman nodded in response before Chaeyoung rested her head on Sana's chest again.

"Definitely crazy," Sana spoke into the space of their room before exhaling and pressing a kiss to Chaeyoung's head, who hummed in response.

Gradually, their eyes closed and they drifted off to sleep, their comfortable pillows underneath their heads.


	5. Christmas Songs and Colourful Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Sana briefly stop putting up Christmas decorations to sing and dance around their living room.

No step ladders meant a lot of climbing on chairs and sofas to get the last of the Christmas decorations up. Mina often covered her eyes as she watched Sana stand right on the edge of one particularly unstable chair to pin some tinsel to the wall.

"Sana! Be careful!" Instinctively, Mina reached out in case she needed to catch Sana, but thankfully she put up the tinsel and put both feet back on the floor unharmed.

Seeing Mina breathe a sigh of relief made Sana giggle and cup the younger woman's cheeks; she pressed a kiss to Mina's nose, "I'm fine!"

All Mina could do was look at Sana, thankful that she was okay.

Out of nowhere, an audible gasp left Sana's lips, making Mina jump a little before chuckling and asking, "What's up?" Mina knew that kind of gasp: Sana had remembered something that would be so trivial to everyone else but was all too important to Miss Minatozaki Sana.

"We haven't put any Christmas music on!"

Mina was correct.

She watched as Sana reached for the TV remote and flicked through the many music channels that would be playing Christmas songs. As she did, she landed on one where Mariah Carey's  _ All I Want For Christmas is You _ had just started playing. Using the remote as a microphone, she turned and started singing the lyrics to Mina, who carefully put down a bauble she was holding and approached Sana. Wrapping her arms around Sana's torso, her gummy smile appeared as the older woman sang the lyrics.

It wasn't long before Sana was putting on a whole stage performance in front of Mina, who went bright red as the older woman stood on the sofa, singing her heart out.

Soon after, Mina ran to the tiny storage cupboard in their apartment and pulled out the broom. She jogged back to the living room and Sana immediately understood, letting her take over.

They didn't care about getting the lyrics wrong, or singing out of key. They just cared about one another, as they stopped singing every few seconds to press chaste kisses to one another's lips.

At one point, they wrapped spare tinsel around one another like feather boas and carried on singing and dancing.

By the end of the song, they were sitting on the sofa, exhausted, but laughing until their stomachs hurt.

Many simple, sweet moments that made Christmas for them all the more magical.


	6. IKEA Furniture and Paint Brushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Tzuyu build a wardrobe together before painting it in their favourite colours.

Their backs hurt from carrying the heavy cardboard box filled with all of the necessary parts of the wardrobe they were going to build. Once they were in their new bedroom and had put it down, they both began groaning as they stood up straight.

"We should never try carrying heavy things up twelve flights of stairs," Sana breathed heavily.

"Only choice we've got when the elevator doesn't work."

They laughed a little before Tzuyu asked, "Are we gonna build this now then, or...?"

Sana shook her head and stepped forward, taking Tzuyu's hand gently, "Let's go eat lunch first. I'm starving."

Tzuyu nodded in agreement and they both went out to eat.

Upon arriving home an hour and a half later, they sauntered into their near-empty bedroom and exchanged looks.

"Shall we?" Sana asked.

"Let's do it."

They opened the box and pulled out all of the parts along with the extensive list of instructions. Tzuyu made a face both of awkwardness and confusion; Sana noticed.

"We'll be fine!" she said enthusiastically, full of optimism. "Can't be  _ that  _ hard, right?"

"Nope,  _ definitely  _ can't be that hard..." Tzuyu didn't sound convinced. They put each piece together and screwed in nails to keep it in place.

It took them around three hours to finish.

"I blame it entirely on the instructions," said Tzuyu.

_ "But _ we did it and that's the important thing."

Tzuyu looked at her and smiled. Sana returned the gaze. They kissed one another.

"What colour are we painting it?" Sana whispered against her lips.

"Well, we have either pale purple, or pale blue."

"Hmm," Sana tapped her chin, "how about both?"

Their lips were still close. "I think  both  is a good choice."

They kissed again, longer this time, before leaving to buy two cans of paint. Once they got home, they got to work painting, and couldn't help painting one another every so often, laughter filling the room.

As soon as they were finished and covered in paint, they took a step back to admire their work. Blue on the outside to match the walls, purple on the inside.

"I like it," Sana said.

"So do I."

They wrapped an arm around each other's waist. Tzuyu wiped her blue covered paint brush over Sana's nose, and the older woman did the same with her purple covered brush over Tzuyu's forehead. They giggled once again and knocked foreheads, making some of the purple wipe off on Sana. Tzuyu laughed as she pulled away and decided to mirror Sana by painting her own nose blue.

Someone told them decorating would be hard work. They decided to see the fun in it.


	7. Midnight Cravings and Convenience Stores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu buys Mina's favourite snacks from a convenience store.

"Tzuyu?"

Turning her head, Tzuyu asked, "What's up?"

"I know this is gonna sound...horrible but, I'm really craving snacks." Mina chuckled and cuddled up to a cushion at one end of the sofa.

Tzuyu could tell it was cramps.

"You want me to go out and get some chocolate for you?" Tzuyu's voice was soft and she pulled a strand of hair out of the way of Mina's face and placed it behind her ear. As she cupped Mina's cheek, the brunette nodded.

"Okay babe," Tzuyu said gently, pressing a kiss to Mina's forehead, "I'll be back soon."

Checking her phone as she left the house, coat on and some money in her pocket along with her keys, Tzuyu saw it was not long after midnight.

She knew that most places would be closed, but there was one convenience store open 24 hours. It was a twenty-minute journey, but it was worth it for Mina.

Once she arrived, she entered the store and browsed the aisles searching for Mina's favourite snacks. She found them in the same area and took them to the counter. She paid for the food and carried them back to the apartment in a plastic bag.

Opening the front door, she entered the apartment and Mina - still holding the cushion - came to greet her at the door with a kiss.

"Got you some snacks."

"You  _ did  _ get something for yourself, right?" Mina questioned, glancing up at Tzuyu, who went a little red. "Tzuyu...!"

"This is supposed to be for you!"

Mina tutted as they both went into their bedroom. Tzuyu removed her coat and got into her pyjamas as Mina laid out the snacks on the bed.

"We're sharing this, okay?"

Tzuyu rested a knee on the bed, "Mina..."

"No, we are sharing this," Mina replied, looking up at Tzuyu with a stern expression that Tzuyu couldn't help but giggle at. "What is it?"

Tzuyu shook her head and leaned over to kiss Mina properly.

She ended up giving in and shared the snacks with her girlfriend.


	8. A Broken Ankle and Little Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tzuyu is resting at home with a broken ankle, Chaeyoung draws little doodles on her cast.

It hadn't been long since Tzuyu had left the hospital with a cast around her ankle and foot, but Chaeyoung was already drawing little pictures and animations on the material.

"You better not draw a cartoon recreation of what happened," Tzuyu said, jokingly, as she sat with her foot rested up on a stool with a cushion underneath her heel.

Chaeyoung stuck her tongue out and said, "I won't, promise."

"Thank you. Don't really want people to know that I broke my ankle slipping on a jug of juice I spilled in the kitchen myself."

Chaeyoung couldn't help but giggle as she got to work on her fourth drawing, the most detailed one. "I'm sorry, babe, I shouldn't laugh." The older girl briefly looked up at her injured girlfriend.

"Nah, it's cool. I laugh to myself when I think about it. The doctors did too."

"Yeah, once they were certain you were okay and had allowed them too."

A smile appeared on Tzuyu's face, accompanied by a tiny chuckle, as she rested her head on the back of the sofa.

For the next few minutes, they were in that same position, until Tzuyu lifted an eyebrow and sat up straight, "You good, Chae?"

Nodding, but not peeling her eyes away from her drawing for a single second, Chaeyoung pushed forward, while still trying to cover it up as best as she could. Keep it a surprise.

"Can I not take a peek?" Tzuyu asked, trying to get a better look, but Chaeyoung covered the picture with her whole body. She looked up at Tzuyu and shook her head. Tzuyu raised her eyebrows again, "Okay..."

Chaeyoung immediately turned back to her drawing and continued, leaving Tzuyu to exhale and shake her head slowly while looking at her girlfriend with a small grin on her face.

A few moments later, Chaeyoung had finished.

She pulled away to take a good look before she heard a voice behind her say, "May I look now?"

Chaeyoung pouted and turned her head to Tzuyu; she nodded and stood to sit beside her.

Tzuyu's eyes widened when she saw the drawing.

"You know how you said you were stuck for ideas on what tattoo to get that would match one of mine since you wanted to match?" Tzuyu nodded, still looking at the drawing, noticing how it didn't match any of Chaeyoung's tattoos. "But also how you secretly actually wanted one of a rose?" Tzuyu turned her head to the right to stare at Chaeyoung. "Well..." Chaeyoung pushed the hem of her leggings on her right ankle up to reveal a red rose, the same as the one she drew on Tzuyu's cast, proudly tattooed on her ankle.

"You got a new tattoo for me?"

Chaeyoung gazed at Tzuyu, "Of course. You wanted this one, so when your ankle's healed, you can have one to match."

Tzuyu smiled wide and pressed a quick kiss to Chaeyoung's lips before resting her head on her shoulder. "Thank you, Chae."

Chaeyoung covered the tattoo again and wrapped an arm around Tzuyu's shoulder, "Don't mention it, babe."

It wasn't long before they had matching tattoos. Two perfect red roses.


	9. Early Mornings and Playful Teases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon and Mina tease one another one early morning while making coffee.

Yawning and ruffling her hair, Mina stepped into the kitchen and began making a cup of coffee for herself and Jeongyeon. She glanced at the time on the microwave to her right and her eyes widened ever so slightly.

_ 'Damn, is it only 7:30?' _ she wondered.

As the kettle boiled, her mind drifted to thinking about the night before. A lazy smile appeared on her face as she tugged on her bottom lip.

Out of nowhere, the arms of the woman who had been occupying Mina's thoughts made their way around her waist from behind. Jeongyeon placed her chin on Mina's shoulder and whispered, her early morning voice as raspy as ever, "Good morning."

Mina hummed and leaned her head back on Jeongyeon's shoulder, "Morning, princess."

Jeongyeon immediately understood and stared at her with narrow eyes as Mina laughed. "I am  _ not!" _

"You were last night."

"Hey!" Jeongyeon replied, pulling Mina away from the kitchen counter and turning her around. Her hands naturally found Mina's waist as the brunette held Jeongyeon's neck. The two were laughing, their foreheads almost touching. When Jeongyeon leaned in, Mina decided to tease her and pulled away, making Jeongyeon press a kiss to her neck. She spun around with Mina and lifted her off the floor, placing her on the kitchen counter.

She observed what Mina was wearing, "Gotta say, my top  _ does _ look better on you."

"Why do you think I always wear it?" Mina smirked, playing with the hem, the oversized top covering the pyjama shorts she was wearing.

Jeongyeon lifted an eyebrow and mirrored Mina's smirk as she rested her hands on either side of the brunette's legs.

Mina leaned down and kissed Jeongyeon slowly, cupping her face with one hand and playing with the hairs on Jeongyeon's neck.

They giggled against one another's lips, their smiles as wide as ever.

"Who would've thought that the woman I was too shy to speak to in college, would become the woman sitting on a counter top in front of me, in my top, at 7:30 in the morning?" Jeongyeon whispered, and Mina felt every part of her heart flutter.

"I'm lucky to have you, Jeong."

"I'm even luckier to have _ you,  _ Minari."

They teased each other. They played around. Their love for one another would always remain genuine.


	10. Cookies and Two Warm Mugs of Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina bakes chocolate chip cookies and Momo makes warm mugs of milk before they snuggle up.

Mina wondered how flour could end up everywhere when she was simply stirring the mixture into a dough.

But baking chocolate chip cookies was fun, even when a mess was made.

And you had a girlfriend who always wanted to eat the cookie dough before it went in the oven.

"Momo!"

The older woman quickly ate the piece of cookie dough and smiled innocently, putting her hands behind her back.

Mina raised an eyebrow and leaned on one leg.

"What?" Momo nearly whined. "I didn't do anything..." Momo poked her tongue out and Mina shook her head before moving to stand up straight again, equal weight on both feet.

Momo moved to stand behind Mina and placed her hands on Mina's hips, chin on her right shoulder. The younger woman continued rolling small pieces of dough into balls and placing them on the baking tray. Once she was done, Momo approached the oven and opened the door to allow Mina to put the tray in.

She shut the door and the two of them exhaled.

"They'll be ready in about ten minutes," Mina said, Momo nodding in response. They smiled at one another before running into their bedroom and changing into their pyjamas. It was only 9pm but they were having a cosy Sunday in.

When they walked back into the kitchen, Momo was in front, facing forward and pulling Mina along with both hands, the two of them chuckling. Mina ended up colliding with Momo, albeit not harshly, and Mina pressed a kiss to Momo's cheek. Momo smiled softly, then looked at the oven timer.

“Oh! The cookies are nearly done! I'll go make some warm milk." Momo did a little run to the cupboard where the mugs were and took two out. Mina opened the fridge, took the milk out and shut it again; she passed it to Momo, who filled up both mugs before giving it back to Mina to replace. A couple of spoonfuls of sugar. A small bit of vanilla extract. A minute and a half in the microwave.

Soon enough, they were sitting on the sofa, with a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the coffee table in front of them and a warm mug of milk in their hands.

They tried a cookie each and hummed happily at how delicious they were. They had two cookies each and finished their drinks before snuggling up together.

"We should bake cookies more often," Momo said quietly.

"As long as you don't eat the cookie dough," Mina teased.

Momo pondered it. She nodded a promise.

Mina smiled to herself.

Momo would always eat the cookie dough.


	11. Shining Stars and Hot Cups of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tough day at work, Nayeon comes home to drink a cup of tea with Dahyun as they look at the stars.

Nayeon almost stumbled through the front door, her feet on absolute fire. She shut the door and locked it before throwing her keys in her bag and hanging both her bag and coat on the pegs; she then toed off her shoes and walked into the apartment.

Searching around the living room, she called out, "Dahyun?"

On the tiny balcony their apartment had, Nayeon found Dahyun sitting on one of the chairs staring into the night sky. Nayeon took a deep breath in and sauntered towards the door that led to the balcony.

Upon hearing the door open, Dahyun turned around and grinned.

"Hey, babe. Tough day?" Nayeon nodded, her eyes feeling a little heavy. Dahyun tapped the space on the other chair and Nayeon knew that was an invitation for her to sit down. "Have a seat, put your feet up, I'll make us a cup of tea. Have you eaten?"

Nayeon nodded lazily and Dahyun tilted her head to the side. "I did. I picked something up on the way home and ate. Have  _ you  _ eaten?"

"Yep. Just wanted to make sure you didn't overwork and miss dinner." Dahyun pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of Nayeon's head and went inside to go into the kitchen.

Nayeon allowed herself to relax. She put the soles of her feet on the top of the railing at the end of their tiny balcony and gazed into the night sky.

Perfectly clear, with thousands if not millions of stars shining brightly.

Inhaling deeply, she let the cold night air fill her lungs and filter out as her chest rose and fell.

Nearby, the sound of traffic acted as somewhat calming background noise as she let her eyes flutter shut.

A few minutes passed and Dahyun returned with two cups of tea.

"Tea," she said softly, catching Nayeon's attention.

Nayeon opened her eyes and pulled her sleeves down to protect her hands from the heat. She took the cup and held it over her lap as Dahyun sat down. Dahyun placed her cup on the ground then crossed one leg over the other.

"Clear night tonight," Nayeon said.

Dahyun hummed, "The stars are really pretty."

Nayeon nodded and blew on her tea a little to cool it down before taking a sip.

"But you're even prettier," Dahyun added, looking over at Nayeon.

"You're twice as pretty," Nayeon replied, smiling back at her.

"You're ten times as pretty!"

"You're a hundred times as pretty!"

The two of them laughed before Nayeon took Dahyun's left hand with her right (her left hand still holding the handle of the cup) and kissed her knuckles. "We'll never agree on this, will we?" Nayeon asked.

Dahyun shook her head, "But we can agree that the stars are pretty, right?"

They interlocked hands and smiled at one another.

"That we can," Nayeon said.


	12. Scented Candles and Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun buys a bunch of scented candles and Jihyo lights them before they sit by the back door and watch some fireworks.

After putting the plates, pans and cutlery in the dishwasher, Dahyun and Jihyo wandered into their living room to sit down on the sofa and put their feet up.

However, almost as soon as they sat down, Dahyun remembered something. She got up and ran into the hallway, leaving Jihyo to lift an eyebrow, a little puzzled.

"Dubu? You good?" she called out.

Dahyun didn't respond but walked back into the living room with a bag in her hand. Jihyo stared at it and raised both eyebrows.

"What's in there?" she asked. Dahyun sat beside her and began pulling out various scented candles. Six of them. Jihyo's eyes widened. "You bought...six scented candles?"

"Not just  _ any  _ scented candles! Autumn-themed ones!"

Jihyo chuckled a little as she examined the jars.

"I got three of one scent and three of another so it wasn't a crazy amount of scents all at once," Dahyun explains.

Jihyo replied, "You are one crazy woman, you know that?"

Dahyun rested her head on Jihyo's shoulder, giggling a little.

"Let's light them," Jihyo then said.

Dahyun took three of the candles, as did Jihyo, and placed them in random spots in the living room. Once they were done, Jihyo fetched the candle lighter from the kitchen and lit all six.

The scent of pumpkin spice and cinnamon filled the room and the two of them smiled at one another.

Suddenly, they heard a firework go off.

Turning to the left, they approached the back door and saw more fireworks in the sky. They noticed that from where their back door was they could see the fireworks perfectly.

They exchanged looks before the two of them grabbed a chair from the kitchen and put it by the back door, facing out. They sat down, and Jihyo put an arm around Dahyun.

Dahyun put her head on Jihyo's shoulder again and put her hand on the older woman's thigh. Jihyo pressed a kiss to Dahyun's head as they admired the fireworks going off in the night sky.


	13. Warm Cuddles and Restful Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jihyo tosses and turns all night, Sana cuddles her to help her fall asleep.

Jihyo hadn't had much sleep. She tossed and turned all night trying to let the tiniest ounce of sleep wash over her but she couldn't. She turned onto her right side and watched Sana as she peacefully slept. Moving a strand of hair out of the way of Sana's face, Jihyo exhaled. She tried to mirror Sana in the hopes that it would help her sleep, but then she heard the blonde murmur, "Having trouble?"

Jihyo's eyes snapped open to witness Sana's eyes flutter open.

Jihyo felt herself blushing, a little embarrassed, "How did you know?"

"You've been tossing and turning for the past three hours."

Jihyo turned to lie on her back and rubbed her forehead as Sana propped herself up on her left elbow and rested her chin on her palm. She ran her fingers over Jihyo's upper arm and placed a kiss on her shoulder. The younger woman hummed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Sana looked back at her bedside clock then turned back to face Jihyo, "Just after 4:30am."

Jihyo groaned, slamming her left hand down on the bed. "I need to be up at 7am."

Sana bit her bottom lip, "Have you set an alarm?"

Jihyo glanced over at Sana and nodded. Sana pondered some more before opening her arms and saying, "Come on."

Like it was natural, Jihyo moved closer to Sana and allowed Sana to wrap her arms around her. Sana ran her fingers through Jihyo's hair and Jihyo placed her arm across Sana's stomach.

After pressing several kisses to the crown of Jihyo's head, Sana saw that Jihyo was gradually falling asleep.

She smiled happily to herself as she held Jihyo close.

It wasn't long before Jihyo fell into a deep sleep, and soon after, Sana rested her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep too, happy that Jihyo would finally get some rest.


	14. Midnight Snacks and Microwave Beeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chaeyoung reheats some leftovers in the microwave, she wakes Dahyun up when she doesn't stop it in time.

_ 'All I've gotta do, is stop the microwave in time so I don't wake Dahyun up.' _

Chaeyoung thought this as she stared at the ceiling while lying on her back in bed. She was hungry. She wanted, no  _ needed  _ a snack.

The problem was, it was just past midnight.

Chaeyoung huffed as she turned her head to the right to look at Dahyun, who appeared to be in a deep sleep. Chaeyoung was so hungry. She gazed at the ceiling again.

_ 'Nope, I've had it. I need to go eat something.' _

Carefully, she sat up in bed and pulled back the cover. She cautiously moved to put her feet on the floor and stood up.

_ ‘There's some leftovers in the fridge.' _

Gradually, she made her way out of the bedroom, thankfully without waking Dahyun up. Their studio apartment was one floor, so the kitchen was only a few metres from the bedroom. That also meant Dahyun would be able to hear the microwave beeping when it finishes.

Chaeyoung crept to the fridge and opened it. Spying the leftovers, she smiled and pulled out the Tupperware box. She took off the lid and carefully opened the microwave. She winced at the sound before placing the box inside, shutting it and setting the time to three minutes.  _ 'That should be okay.' _

Chaeyoung was grateful that the microwave was quiet during the actual cooking.

She walked up to the bedroom door and peeked through the tiny gap to see that Dahyun was still asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief. Chaeyoung rested her head against the door frame. With her arms folded, she found herself watching Dahyun sleep.

_ 'She's an angel.' _

But she didn't notice that she had been watching her sleep for so long that by the time she turned around to check the microwave, there were five seconds left.

"Oh, crap!" she whispered to herself.

Her legs took a couple of seconds to kick in before they began jogging, but before she could stop it…

"Ugh...Chaeyoung...!" Dahyun sleepily groaned.

Chaeyoung pulled an awkward face before opening the microwave, taking the box out with a towel so she didn't hurt herself, closing it, and grabbing a fork.

"Sorry, babe..." Chaeyoung said, moving to sit beside her.

"Now that I'm awake, you can share!"

Chaeyoung pouted, then looked at Dahyun and said, "I guess that's fair," before offering Dahyun the first bite, which Dahyun happily ate.


	15. Rainy Days and An Indoor Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon and Jeongyeon prepare to go for a picnic in the park, but when it starts raining, they decide to not let it go to waste.

Nayeon had bought the cute little picnic basket and the two of them had got the food and drink together to have a wonderful picnic in the park. The weather forecast said it was going to be a bright day, quite sunny, with highs of 20 degrees.

Just warm enough so they could enjoy a pleasant afternoon outdoors.

However, just as they were putting their shoes on and putting the last of the food in the basket, the clouds that had been threatening rain for the past hour, decided to finally let it all pour down.

It wasn't long before they both noticed raindrops hit the windows.

"Oh no!" Nayeon said as she ran to the kitchen window. "No, no! It wasn't meant to rain today!"

Jeongyeon joined her at the window and exhaled, annoyed. "Damn it..." she said under her breath.

Nayeon thought she could feel tears well up in her eyes. They had bought everything to have a wonderful afternoon out on that day, since they didn't get to have much time off work and this was one of the few days they could spend  _ not  _ working.

Jeongyeon noticed Nayeon's expression and pulled her into a hug, "Hey, it's okay... Damn weather," she tried to joke, but it was obvious that it wasn't working. She pondered it some more and pulled away from the embrace. Lifting Nayeon's chin up, she kissed her on the cheek and said, "Wait in here. Don't come into the living room, okay?"

Nayeon raised an eyebrow but once she saw the smile on Jeongyeon's face, she knew that her girlfriend was planning something. She rolled her eyes then let a small grin form on her face, "I guess so."

Jeongyeon pressed a kiss to her lips and ran out of the kitchen, shutting the door behind her. While Nayeon waited, Jeongyeon grabbed blankets and made a blanket fort for the two of them. She turned on the TV and set up a video of a crackling fireplace, and then went back upstairs to get Nayeon's favourite scented candle to light it in the living room.

After about ten minutes, she called out to Nayeon, "Bring the food in, babe!"

Nayeon heard her voice loud and clear and grabbed the basket before opening the kitchen door and stepping out into the lounge. From the sheer sight she thought she would cry again, half from surprise, half from how crazy yet amazing Jeongyeon was.

"Couldn't let our picnic go to waste, could I?" Jeongyeon said softly, taking a step towards her. Nayeon reached up and kissed Jeongyeon, smiling against her lips. Once she pulled away, Jeongyeon added, "Instead of having a picnic out there where's it's raining and likely a bit colder than the weather forecaster  _ said  _ it was gonna be, we can have a cosy indoor picnic in front of a not real, but real  _ sounding  _ fireplace, in a blanket fort, with your favourite scented candle burning nearby."

Nayeon noticed the candle on the small mantelpiece they owned opposite the blanket fort and she giggled, shaking her head a little. She stepped closer to Jeongyeon so there was no distance between them and whispered, "I love you, Yoo Jeongyeon, you know that?"

"I do," Jeongyeon replied, hands on Nayeon's waist, "and I love you. I didn't want you to feel bummed over us not going out. We're gonna spend today together, no matter how."

Nayeon let her iconic smile show and they kissed once more, before sitting in the blanket fort and sharing their delicious picnic by a not real, but real  _ sounding,  _ fireplace.


	16. Labrador Puppies and Bad Name Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon and Jihyo adopt a labrador puppy and have a little spat over what name to give it.

They were so excited. Today was the day that they were going to pick up their new Labrador puppy.

Nayeon and Jihyo, after looking around at different animal shelters, found a puppy that the two of them couldn't say no to. A tiny black Lab with the cutest nose and the most adorable floppy ears that they had ever seen. As soon as Nayeon saw it, she wanted to adopt it straight away, but Jihyo wanted to spend some time with him first.

Deep down, however, Jihyo had also fallen in love with the pup from the start.

The puppy was now old enough to be adopted, so Nayeon and Jihyo drove to the shelter, signed all the necessary paperwork, and said hello to their brand new dog.

The dog was in its plastic crate, lined with the softest blankets, and was placed in the front with Jihyo; Nayeon drove them home.

All the way, they had a back and forth over what to name him.

"We are  _ not  _ calling him Rover," Jihyo said.

"Oh, what? Come on, Ji, Rover's a cute name!"

"We are  _ not  _ calling him Rover!"

Nayeon thought about more names, "How about Colin?"

"That's not a dog name!" Jihyo argued, but couldn't help laughing at how ridiculous it would sound if she shouted  _ Colin  _ in the park multiple times when playing fetch.

There was some silence as they both thought harder. Jihyo held back her laughter as she said, "What about Trevor?" She then snorted as Nayeon pulled a face at her briefly as they stopped at a red light.

"Trevor? You're kidding right?"

Jihyo nodded and said, through her hysterics, "Yes! Yes, I'm joking!"

Nayeon then looked into the puppy's eyes as he sat in the crate. The dog gazed back at her. She tilted her head to the side, "How about Beau?"

Jihyo stuck out her bottom lip in thought. "Beau... Beau sounds cute..."

"It does, doesn't it?" Nayeon responded, as she put her foot down and began driving again. They were nearing their apartment.

"I don't know, though. Do you like the name Beau?" Jihyo asked the puppy. Nayeon giggled as she pulled into one of the parking spaces for their apartment. Once the car stopped, they got out and entered the block of flats, taking the elevator up to floor nine.

When they reached their apartment, Nayeon unlocked the door and they both stepped inside, Jihyo still holding the crate. She rested the crate down on the sofa and the two of them sat either side of it. Jihyo opened the door and slowly but surely, their new puppy wandered out and into the living room, gazing around curiously.

Jihyo tapped the pup's snout and said, "Look at the cute button nose..."

Nayeon then had a light bulb moment. "That's it!" Jihyo's head snapped up.

"What's _ it?" _

_ "That's  _ it! Button! For his name!" Nayeon said excitedly. Jihyo looked down at the pup again. He  _ did  _ have a cute button nose.

A small warm smile worked its way onto Jihyo's face. "I like the name Button."

"So do I," Nayeon replied. "Button?" she called out to the dog. "Button?"

The puppy looked back at Nayeon, so she repeated it, along with, "Come here, Button!" Soon enough, the puppy walked into her lap.

"Button it is," Jihyo said with a broad smile.

It would take a lot of training, but the two of them were ready to properly welcome Button into their home.


	17. Cardboard Boxes and Apartment Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo and Tzuyu move into their first apartment together after spending a year together.

Jihyo swore that she was taking more boxes up the stairs than Tzuyu, but then she remembered how she wanted to do it so that Tzuyu wouldn't carry all of them.

Silly decision to make when she couldn't see the stairs properly. The elevator had broken down, so they were left to carry their cardboard boxes up seven flights of stairs just to reach their new apartment.

Tzuyu briefly turned back and saw Jihyo struggling, then said, "Stay there, Ji!" The younger of the two quickly climbed the stairs and put the three boxes she was carrying down on the floor out of the way. Jihyo followed instructions and waited until she suddenly felt two boxes being taken away.

Tzuyu then appeared and they gave each other a small smile. Jihyo exhaled, thankful, "Cheers, Tzu."

"No problem." Turning around on the step carefully, Tzuyu made her way back up the stairs, followed by Jihyo, and bit by bit, they put the cardboard boxes inside the apartment.

The two of them wanted to have a break from carrying all of the boxes, but then they realised they weren't finished yet. They still had all their luggage to bring in.

Fifteen minutes later, they had all of their belongings in the apartment.

Again, they wanted to take a pause from taking everything upstairs, but knew they couldn't wait too long, otherwise the apartment would still be unfurnished by nightfall.

They had a short twenty minute breather before making a start at opening the cardboard boxes and putting most of their stuff around their small apartment. Having decided to finish decorating the next day, they left some of their possessions in the boxes and focused on the necessities.

By evening, their house felt a little fuller, and a  _ lot  _ warmer. They snuggled on the new sofa they had bought for the apartment and watched TV for a while before deciding to make dinner. Jihyo began cutting up vegetables and Tzuyu put water into a pan to boil.

A simple yet delicious dinner made within half an hour that they had a bottle of cider with each.

As they began eating, Jihyo took a deep breath in and said, "I can't believe we finally did it! Moved into a place of our own!"

"I know, it's...mad, but amazing," Tzuyu responded, reaching out her hand, which Jihyo gladly took. They interlocked fingers before Jihyo pressed a kiss to the back of Tzuyu's hand and set it down on the table again.

They had only been living there for a few hours, but they knew that they were going to be happy.


	18. Early Rises and Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mina wakes up to get ready for work, Dahyun keeps her in bed with cuddles.

The sound of the alarm going off was Mina's least favourite noise. It reminded her that she would need to wake up, get up and go to work, which, when she had her arms around Dahyun and they were snuggled in bed, wasn't something she wanted to do.

But out of nowhere, like a tidal wave hitting the rocks, the sound of the alarm filled her ears and her eyes snapped open. She groaned, then glanced down at her sleeping girlfriend, whose head was resting lightly on her chest. Mina sighed before reaching out to turn off her alarm. She couldn't figure out  _ how  _ Dahyun managed to stay asleep through the beeps.

Or at least,  _ appear  _ to stay asleep, for when Mina moved to get out of bed, Dahyun kept her trapped. Mina let out a chuckle and saw Dahyun's eyes flutter open.

"Mmm, stay..." Dahyun muttered.

It was  _ very  _ tempting. Stay here within her girlfriend's arms instead of getting ready to go to her usual desk job? An absolute dream.

But only a pipe dream as she knew she had somewhere to be at 8:00, meaning she only had half an hour or so to get ready.

"You know I'd love to," Mina whispered to Dahyun, "but I can't..."

Dahyun lifted her head and rested her chin lightly on Mina's decolletage, "You mean you can't stay for five more minutes?"

Mina lifted an eyebrow, slightly tilting her head to the side. Dahyun was using her puppy-dog eyes again. The brunette bit the inside of her bottom lip a little. She  _ did  _ want to stay there.

_ 'Maybe I'll just grab a quick bite to eat on the way to work so I don't have to make breakfast at home...' _

Mina looked at the time. Five minutes had already seemed to pass. She could stay in bed for five more.

They locked eyes again before Mina pressed a kiss to Dahyun's forehead; her heart fluttered. A wide smile appeared on Dahyun's head before she pushed herself up and allowed Mina to set the alarm for 7:10. Five more minutes would be just enough.

"And I promise I won't keep you any longer," Dahyun said with a little smirk as Mina put the alarm clock back on her bedside table. She returned the look before they both made themselves comfortable once more and cuddled until the sound of the alarm filled Mina's ears again.

And keeping her promise, Dahyun didn't keep her any longer.


	19. In Sickness and Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana catches a cold so Nayeon brings her a bowl of chicken soup.

Coughing and sneezing all night long yet Sana refused to believe that she was ill until the next day when she couldn't even get out of bed.

"Yep, you've definitely got a cold," Nayeon stated, a small playful smile on her lips.

Sana coughed once again into a tissue and said, her voice nasally, "I  _ haven't  _ got a cold!"

Nayeon tutted and rolled her eyes, "Listen to your voice! You have got a cold, which means you will be staying in bed and resting." Nayeon adjusted the pillows and got Sana to sit up before tucking her in properly and kissing the top of her head.

Sana folded her arms and pouted; it was as if she was about to throw a tantrum. "I'm... 100%--" She quickly grabbed a tissue and sneezed into it. "...Fine." Nayeon winced at the sound of the sneeze before putting her hands on her hips.

"Right, stay there, I'm going to make you some soup."

Sana finally gave in as she looked up at Nayeon and said, "That would be amazing, thank you."

"Chicken soup?" Nayeon asked, to which Sana nodded. The older woman inclined her head before going to the kitchen to make it. Her mother's recipe that didn't take too long and was incredibly delicious. She scooped some into a bowl and left the pan on the stove before grabbing a spoon and taking it upstairs on a tray.

Once she stepped into the bedroom, she placed the tray on Sana's lap and the blonde hummed, "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Nayeon smiled. She watched as Sana picked up the spoon and slowly ate the soup, making sure to blow on it to cool it down.

Nayeon decided to stay with her and sat on her side of the bed.

“Would you like some?" Sana asked.

The older woman shook her head, "No, thank you. There's some leftover in the pot downstairs that I've covered up and left on the stove. I'll go grab a bowl in a bit."

Sana nodded and continued to eat her soup. She was stubborn, never wanting to accept the fact that she was ill.

But she'd be lying if she said the soup  _ didn't  _ make her feel a hundred times better.


	20. Strawberry BonBons and Secret Snacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun buys a jar of strawberry bonbons as a treat for her and Momo to share that weekend, but Momo suddenly finds herself eating them that night.

Another stressful day typing up articles. Dahyun knew that she would start banging her head against the desk one of these days.

She clocked out, exhausted, but decided that she wanted to go to a local shop and pick up a treat for herself and Momo to share the day after. Dahyun  _ would've  _ shared it that night, but she was prepared to fall through the door and then be dragged upstairs by Momo and pushed into bed.

Walking into the shop, eyes heavy, she ambled through the aisles trying to find something.  _ 'Maybe something sweet?' _

She found herself in the confectionery aisle and gazed at the selection. On the top shelf, she saw a jar of strawberry bonbons. There was only one there. A lazy smile swept across her face as she took the jar to the counter to pay.  _ 'This'll be a nice treat.' _

Taking the sweets to her car and climbing in, she rested them on the passenger's seat and drove home.

Upon opening the door, she was almost instantly greeted by Momo with wide arms saying, "Hey, baby." Momo knew how hard these past few days had been on Dahyun, but also saw the jar of sweets in her hand. Dahyun laughed at her wide eyes, looking like a kid at Christmas.

"These are for tomorrow," Dahyun said, chuckling as she shut the door. Momo pouted. Dahyun believed sometimes that she was with a big baby, but she loved Momo regardless. She wandered into the kitchen, Momo close behind, and placed the jar in a cupboard above the counter top. They both looked at the time: 22:36.

Slowly, they both made their way upstairs and got ready for bed. Climbing in, Dahyun snuggled into Momo and soon enough, they fell asleep.

At about 3:00, Momo found herself awake again. She stared at the ceiling and realised she wasn't going to sleep again for a while. Managing to untangle herself from Dahyun, she grabbed her phone and played some games before putting it back down on her bedside table.

She sighed quietly,  _ 'I'm bored.' _

That's when she remembered the jar of strawberry bonbons in the cupboard.

_ 'No,'  _ Momo thought, _ 'don't eat them, they're for the both of you! And they're for tomorrow!' _

But there was a devil on her shoulder saying,  _ technically it  _ **_is_ ** _ tomorrow! Go on and eat them! _

It wasn't long before Momo gave in and carefully sneaked out of bed and tip-toed out of the bedroom. Gradually, she went down the stairs and slipped into the kitchen. Her eyes found the cupboard where the bonbons were. The angel on one shoulder was telling her to go back to bed. But the devil on her other shoulder was telling her different.

Sure enough, Momo opened the cupboard door and grabbed the jar. She opened it, took a few, closed the jar and put it back.

Back upstairs, Dahyun felt a space beside her. She opened her eyes and got out of bed to search for Momo. Once she realised the bathroom wasn't being used, she exhaled and went downstairs into the kitchen. Folding her arms, she raised an eyebrow. "Momo."

Momo nearly dropped the bonbons and spun round. She stopped chewing and said, "What?"

Dahyun stuck out her bottom lip and said, "They were supposed to be for tomorrow!"

"It  _ is, _ technically!" Momo covered her mouth and Dahyun let her arms fall. Momo, a little red, then brought her hand out from behind her back and opened it. "Want one?"

Dahyun bit her lip, shook her head in disbelief and stepped forward, taking one.


	21. November and New Year's Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon asks Momo what her New Year's resolutions are even though it's November and it's too early.

Momo was sitting on the sofa, reading a book when Nayeon came to sit down beside her. Nayeon simply said nothing and rested her head on Momo's shoulder.

Momo pressed a kiss to Nayeon's hair and said, "Hello there."

"Hello. What you reading?"

_ "Harry Potter." _ Nayeon hummed in response, then placed her hand on Momo's thigh. A few seconds of comfortable silence passed before Nayeon said, "What's your New Year's resolutions?"

Upon hearing the question, Momo answered, "Isn't it a bit too early to be thinking about that?" She glanced over at Nayeon, who shook her head.

"Of course not! December is just around the corner and it's gonna be 2020 soon! It's not just the start of a new year, it's the start of a new decade!"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to dedicate a whole month to writing resolutions." Nayeon sat up and they stared at each other, the older woman tilting her head forward as if to say,  _ you serious? _ Momo couldn't help but chuckle. "What? I don't usually write them anyway, you should know that, we've been together, what, three years?"

"But this isn't just  _ any  _ new year!" Nayeon responded, standing up and turning around, spreading her arms out wide dramatically. "It's 2020!"

Momo dog-eared her book and closed it, putting it to the side. She folded her arms and sighed. "Look, maybe for 2020 I'll write some resolutions, but I'm not doing it in November!"

Nayeon put her hands on her hips and pouted ever so slightly. "Well  _ I've  _ already got a full list!"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Momo replied, shaking her head. Nayeon rolled her eyes before running to their bedroom to fetch her notepad. She returned to the lounge and took a seat on Momo's lap, making her whine a little, but it seemed Nayeon wasn't paying much attention. She was too excited to share her list.

"Okay, number one on the list is tidy up more."

"Tidy up? Yeah, okay," Momo replied, sceptical. Nayeon put her notepad down on her legs and stared at Momo (who had started laughing) with narrow eyes. Once Momo calmed down, she said, "Go on, continue."

Nayeon turned back to her pad, "Number two, try and go to the gym more often. And  _ don't  _ even say a  _ word  _ because I have been trying!" Momo held her hands up then put her arms around Nayeon's torso once more. "Number three, redecorate the house!"

Momo's eyes widened, "Redecorate the house? What's wrong with how it looks now?"

"Nothing! I just thought it could do with a bit of a spruce up, that's all! Maybe repaint the walls..."

"Okay, we are doing no such thing."

Nayeon tilted her head to the side. "You always said how you wanted the bedroom walls to be a light shade of blue and not the grey they are now."

Momo bit the inside of her bottom lip. She then looked up at Nayeon. "You're right, I guess." Nayeon grinned.

"And number four, finally get married to Momo this year."

Momo's heart nearly burst at those words. She looked up at Nayeon, who returned the gaze before they both kissed. A little heated, with a lot of emotion. Momo whispered against her lips, her voice a little shaky, "You...want to get...married this year?"

"I've only ever wanted to get married to you, Momoring," Nayeon replied, biting her bottom lip. They kissed once more before Momo held her close.

"I guess that's one resolution I can put on my list."

Nayeon smiled. Momo saw. It was all she ever wanted to see.


	22. House Spiders and Glass Tumblers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu sees a spider and gets Jeongyeon to deal with it.

Jeongyeon only heard a scream coming from the kitchen as she sat on the sofa flicking through different TV channels. She dropped the remote and called out, "Tzu? You okay?"

Tzuyu only squealed again and ran out of the kitchen.

"Spider! Spider! Spider! Jeongyeon, go and deal with it!" Scared, Tzuyu darted into the lounge and pulled Jeongyeon up from the sofa. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, a small smile working its way onto her face.

"Where is it?" she asked.

Tzuyu used Jeongyeon as a human shield as she pushed the blonde into the kitchen.

"Over there!" Tzuyu pointed towards the far corner of the kitchen, then hid behind Jeongyeon and yelped once more once she saw the spider move.

Jeongyeon giggled once she noticed how big the spider  _ wasn't. _ "Tzu! It's not  _ that  _ big!"

"Not that big?" Tzuyu replied, peeking out from behind Jeongyeon. "Look at it! It's massive!"

The spider sat on top of the kitchen counter, simply minding its own business. Jeongyeon tapped her chin and thought about the best way to deal with it while Tzuyu stayed hidden behind her. The blonde chuckled a little.

She stepped away from Tzuyu and opened the cupboard where the glasses were kept. She approached the spider and effortlessly trapped it in the glass. Putting her hand over the top, she said, "Open the front door!"

Tzuyu did so very quickly. Jeongyeon then left the house briefly to let the spider free as Tzuyu watched from just inside the door. The blonde returned, pecking Tzuyu on the cheek as she entered.

Shutting the door, Tzuyu followed Jeongyeon into the kitchen and saw her quickly wash and dry up the glass before putting it back in the cupboard.

"There you go," she said. Tzuyu walked up to her and rested her hands on Jeongyeon's shoulders.

"Thank you, Jeong." Jeongyeon placed her hands on Tzuyu's hips and kissed her quickly.

"Don't mention it, Tzu."


	23. Homemade Meals and Messy Kitchens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung cooks Mina some homemade kimchi stew and leaves the kitchen in a bit of a mess.

Chaeyoung hummed a tune to herself quietly as she cut up the pork and put it in the pot. She was busy preparing a kimchi stew for herself and Mina (for when she got back home from work) and it was the first time she was making it.

Chaeyoung was sure that she was going to get this right.

"Put that in there...cut that up, put that in there..."

She began cutting up vegetables and putting those in the pot. Darting back and forth between doing multiple things at once, she didn't stop to wipe down the countertops as she was too busy making sure the meal didn't overcook or burn. About halfway through making the stew, she started cooking some rice and made the table while she waited.

Upon returning to the kitchen, she looked at the time.  _ 'Mina will be home in about twenty.' _

Chaeyoung ran her tongue over her lips as she walked up to the pot and continued stirring. She had added the last of the ingredients; it was now a waiting game.

Some time later, the rice finished cooking. She stirred the rice then halved the portions, putting them into separate bowls.

Taking out two bowls, she ladled some of the stew into one, then the rest into the other. Chaeyoung made sure that it was equal, before putting the pot back on the stove and carefully taking the bowls into the lounge. It took a couple of trips to bring the meals, the side dishes and the drinks, but once she was done and it was all laid out perfectly, she sat next to the table and waited patiently.

A little while later, Mina walked in through the door. Since the kitchen was the first thing anyone was going to see upon entering the house, the first thing Mina saw was a messy kitchen.

"Oh my...um," she said as she walked in. "Chae?"

"In the living room!"

Mina bit her bottom lip and slowly strolled into the lounge. As soon as she saw the table, she exhaled and smiled a little, then looked at Chaeyoung, who was grinning widely at her.

"I made kimchi stew!" Chaeyoung told her, standing up. "Your favourite!"

Mina put her bags and coat on the sofa, then put one hand on her hip. Chaeyoung's face fell a little. "What's wrong?" Mina didn't have to say anything before Chaeyoung said, "Oh crap!"

Running into the kitchen, Chaeyoung's shoulders slouched as she saw the state of it. Mina followed her into the kitchen and put her arms around Chaeyoung's shoulders, kissing her cheek.

"It’s okay," Mina giggled. "We'll clean it up after."

Chaeyoung turned in her arms and bit her lip, "Sorry about that..."

"It's cool! As I said, we'll clean it up after. Let's go eat before the food gets cold."

A smile appeared on Chaeyoung's face as they walked hand in hand into the living room. They left the kitchen messy for a while.


	24. Daisies and Daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana reveals to Dahyun what she's been working on for the past couple of months.

Sana was waiting for the perfect moment to show her. She had been perfecting the look of it since she started, and it was finally ready.

A couple of months before, Sana had begun planting daisies and daffodils in small pots in the tiny garden that they were lucky to have. Dahyun had always talked about putting flowers in the back garden, but they had never got round to doing it. So one day, Sana decided she was going to do a bit of shopping while Dahyun was at work, and bought some ceramic plant pots, some seeds, a watering can, soil, and fertiliser.

During those two months, Sana kept Dahyun away from the garden as much as possible. She tried to keep it hidden and didn't want to arouse any suspicion. It got to a point where Sana caved in and told her that she was working on something, but couldn't tell her what it was until she was certain it was ready.

The day finally came, and Sana made some last minute adjustments before she heard the front door open.

Standing up, she removed her gardening gloves that she had also bought, and put her hands behind her back. During lunch, Sana had told Dahyun to go to the back garden as soon as she got in, so Dahyun did just that.

And when she saw Sana's beaming smile against a background of daisies and daffodils sitting perfectly upright in their pots, Dahyun was so floored she nearly fell backwards from shock.

"Oh my God..." Dahyun clasped a hand to her mouth and walked into the garden. She gazed around at the exterior before looking up at Sana. "This is what you've been working on?"

Sana nodded enthusiastically before walking up to Dahyun. "So...like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Dahyun threw her arms around Sana's neck and Sana returned the hug. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it, Dahyun," Sana replied, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

They stayed in one another's embrace as they admired the garden.

The flowers brought so much life to the place, and they were full of smiles watching the daisies and daffodils lightly sway in the breeze.


	25. Tidy Ups and Tiny Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sana and Momo clean up their apartment, they find a bunch of Polaroid pictures they thought they had misplaced.

It had been a while since Sana and Momo had properly cleaned up the place. They just hadn't found enough time in the day to do it, and would only resort to vacuuming the odd patch of carpet here and there so it didn't look absolutely disgusting.

Now that they'd both scored a day off, they decided to spend it cleaning the apartment.

From cleaning the kitchen counters to spraying the bathroom. Changing the bed sheets after a couple of weeks of using them. Doing a proper round of laundry and even dusting all of the furniture and appliances. They were willing to make sure the apartment was spotless from top to bottom.

As Momo was vacuuming the bedroom, she moved several things out of the way to get into every corner.

She hit one corner, moved a few bits to the side, and saw something she hadn't seen in years. Turning off the vacuum, she called out, "Sana? Sana, come up here!"

Sana was at that point downstairs cleaning the oven and stove, but she left it behind and took off her gloves to go upstairs and see what was going on. When she walked into the bedroom, she saw Momo holding something.

A small bunch of Polaroid pictures with a rubber band wrapped around them.

"These are the pictures from our first holiday together!" Momo said, showing her the photos.

Sana took the pictures and examined them. "Oh my God, you're right! Where were they this whole time?"

"Just down there," Momo replied pointing to a corner of the room.

"Wow..." Sana took off the rubber band and started looking through them; Momo joined her.

"We look so young there!"

"This was only three years ago!"

"I know," Momo said, "but I look like a baby."

Sana chuckled and put an arm around her torso as Momo took the pictures.

The things you can find simply cleaning your house.


	26. Afternoon Naps and Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung falls asleep in Jeongyeon's lap, and Jeongyeon decides to stay there until she wakes up.

Sitting on Jeongyeon's lap was one of Chaeyoung's favourite things to do. She felt comfortable and at home snuggling with Jeongyeon, and Jeongyeon always loved to cuddle with her.

As they sat on the sofa, Chaeyoung on Jeongyeon's lap watching TV, Chaeyoung suddenly yawned. She rested her head on Jeongyeon's shoulder and played with the hairs on the nape of her neck.

Jeongyeon kissed Chaeyoung's forehead, then slowly realised that she was falling asleep. The younger woman's eyes felt heavy, and she yawned once more. Smiling, Jeongyeon stroked Chaeyoung's cheek with her thumb and pressed another kiss to her forehead. Chaeyoung hummed softly.

Gradually, Chaeyoung fell asleep on Jeongyeon's lap. The older woman decided to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's torso and stay there until she woke up. Her leg was going dead, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to disturb Chaeyoung.

Jeongyeon reached for the remote and turned down the volume so Chaeyoung could sleep comfortably. She heard her yawn a little and smiled wider. Chaeyoung looked adorable when she slept.

About an hour later, Chaeyoung's eyes fluttered open and she slowly readjusted herself. Looking around, she murmured, "Have we stayed in this position?"

"Yep. I didn't move a muscle. Well, except to get the remote and turn the volume down."

Chaeyoung's eyes grew softer, "You didn't move just so you didn't wake me?"

Jeongyeon nodded, "Of course. Wasn't going to disturb you."

Chaeyoung smiled, then lightly pecked Jeongyeon's lips. She then got off her lap immediately. Jeongyeon moved her leg around to bring some life back to it as they both laughed.

"Next time I'm about to have one of my standard afternoon naps and I happen to be sitting on your thigh, please just tell me to get off," Chaeyoung chuckled.

"Haha... Okay then," Jeongyeon replied.

Chaeyoung leaned her head against Jeongyeon's shoulder once more before running a hand over her thigh; always her favourite thing to do.


	27. Oversized Jumpers and Cappuccinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo buys a coffee machine so that she and Jihyo can enjoy cappuccinos in each other's jumpers.

Sat at their small breakfast bar, Momo and Jihyo ate cereal beside one another, talking every so often about work, the weather, and the package that Momo was expecting but wouldn't tell Jihyo about.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Jihyo pleaded, nudging Momo.

Momo shook her head and replied, "Nope. You will just have to wait and see what it is." She pecked Jihyo on the nose who pouted in response and finished off her last spoonfuls of cereal.

As she stood up to go and wash her bowl and spoon up, there was a knock at the door. Momo got up immediately and jogged to the door. Once she opened it, she was greeted by a delivery guy handing her a cardboard box, which she put down beside her before signing the sheet of paper in front of her. Momo thanked the delivery guy before shutting the door and taking the box into the kitchen.

"Is that what you ordered?" Jihyo asked, turning around and drying her hands.

"Yep! I can't wait to show you!" Momo got a knife and stabbed it into the sellotape, then cut open the box. Putting the knife down, she opened the box and took out another one.

Jihyo could see on the side what it was: a coffee machine.

"You bought...a coffee machine?" she questioned.

Momo nodded with a wide smile on her face. "Early Christmas present for the house. We both love drinking cappuccinos so I thought this would be an easier way for us to drink them without going out and buying them all the time."

Jihyo smiled at Momo, then looked at the box. The older woman approached her and wrapped her arms around her torso, causing Jihyo to place her hands on Momo's shoulders.

"Shall we...take it for a spin?" Momo asked, to which Jihyo nodded.

They got to work setting up the coffee machine and putting it in a good place in the kitchen. It was a silver coffee machine, and it wasn't too big or clunky.

"Wait," Jihyo suddenly said, remembering, "is that why you bought all of those cappuccino coffee pods yesterday?"

"Yeah, I was expecting this to come today."

Jihyo tapped her chin. "Hold on." She ran upstairs, leaving Momo to go to the cupboard and take out the bag of coffee pods.

In a few minutes, Jihyo was back downstairs and wearing Momo's favourite oversized jumper. Momo caught her eyes before seeing the jumper.

"Oh I see," Momo said with a smirk. She put the bag down and went upstairs to change herself, and Jihyo chuckled at seeing how fast she went.

After a little while, they were both in the kitchen, making cappuccinos, wearing each other jumpers.

They tasted the drink after preparing it and sighed, content. They then put their free arms around each other's waist before walking into the lounge to relax with their hot beverage.

The coffee machine was a nice addition to the home. But sharing their clothes made it so much better.


	28. Icing Sugar and Gingerbread Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Chaeyoung make gingerbread houses together while listening to Christmas music.

"Slow down on the stirring! You're gonna get flour everywhere!" Momo called out to Chaeyoung as she entered the kitchen. Chaeyoung was busy mixing everything together and it was pretty clear that the flour was not staying inside the bowl.

"Don't blame me! Blame the temperamental flour," Chaeyoung replied as she briefly stopped to wipe her dusty hands over her jeans. Momo took the bowl from her and continued stirring herself, using much more control so that some of the ingredients actually became part of the mixture and not stuck in her hair, as Chaeyoung discovered once she ran her fingers through it and found  _ more  _ flour.

After washing her hands then drying them, Chaeyoung walked back over to Momo and rested her elbow on the kitchen counter. She glared at the bowl and watched as Momo  _ slowly  _ mixed the ingredients together, and Chaeyoung thought she was going to lose her mind.

"I honestly think it's just better if you get flour everywhere," she remarked. Momo glanced to her left briefly before turning her attention back to the bowl. "Why not let me stir?"

"Um, because you got flour in your  _ hair?" _ Momo responded, looking at Chaeyoung properly this time.

"Well you wanted to make gingerbread houses!"

Momo simply tutted and continued until the ingredients were mixed nicely. They then rolled out the dough and cut a piece for each section of their gingerbread house. After putting it onto a baking tray then pushing it into the oven, Chaeyoung suggested they put some Christmas music on. Momo agreed, and they turned on the TV and scrolled to the music channels where Christmas music was everywhere. They landed on one channel and out of the speakers played Frankie Goes to Hollywood's  _ The Power of Love. _ Momo then took Chaeyoung's hand and pulled her close as they began to dance around the living room. Pressing a kiss to Chaeyoung's forehead, Momo smiled against her skin; they continued to dance until the song ended when  _ Wonderful Christmastime _ by Paul McCartney started to play.

Back in the kitchen, they waited patiently (or rather impatiently) for the pieces of their gingerbread house to finish cooking. Once they were done, they carefully pulled the tray out and rested it on the side. They made icing while waiting for it to cool, then got to work putting the house together.

Time spent waiting for it to dry included them dancing along to Christmas songs well into the evening.

Upon returning to the gingerbread house, they decorated it with chocolate, candies, and  _ more  _ icing.

_ "Dust some icing sugar on the roof to give a snowy effect," _ Momo read from the recipe on her phone. Chaeyoung went about doing just that as Momo looked down at her phone again for a few seconds.

Upon looking back up, she could see the awkward expression on Chaeyoung's face.

Whether flour or icing sugar, there was nothing stopping Chaeyoung from getting that stuff  _ everywhere. _ But the two of them simply laughed.

After all, that's what Christmas is about.


	29. Flushed Cheeks and Christmas Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon and Jihyo open up their Christmas cards to one another and discover something a little funny...and a little embarrassing.

"Merry Christmas, Ji," Jeongyeon whispered into Jihyo's ear as she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Mm, Merry Christmas, babe," she muttered back and turned around in her grasp. She wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon's neck and pecked her lips. "We have cards and presents to open."

"That we do," Jeongyeon responded, letting her hands sit on Jihyo's hips, their noses just touching.

Jihyo took her hand and they sauntered into the lounge together. Sitting down beside the tree, they began exchanging gifts, watching eagerly as they opened them. They made mental notes along the way to thank Nayeon for the blender, Mina for the couple mugs, Sana for the small painting they'd been looking for, Dahyun for the scented candles, Chaeyoung for the shower gift sets, Momo for the potted plants and Tzuyu for the box of chocolates.

It was time for them to give their gifts to one another. Jihyo handed Jeongyeon her present first and waited for her to open it, excited.

Jeongyeon hurriedly pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a navy blue box. She tugged at her bottom lip as she opened it and saw a necklace with a forest green pendant on the end.

"Oh my God...Jihyo...it's beautiful!" Jeongyeon said, glancing up at her. Jihyo smiled warmly as Jeongyeon carefully placed the box on the sofa, then leaned forward to kiss her. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Jihyo replied as Jeongyeon sat back down. Jeongyeon then grabbed Jihyo's gift and passed it to her, who opened it without much grace and saw a long burgundy box. They caught a glimpse of one another before Jihyo opened the box and saw a silver charm bracelet. An angel's wings, a lock in the shape of a heart, a crescent moon, a star, a butterfly and two J's beside one another.

Jeongyeon sat beside her as Jihyo stared longingly at it. She pointed at each charm as she explained, "Wings because you're my angel, a heart-shaped lock because of our love for one another, a crescent moon because we shared our first kiss under the moonlight, a star because that's what you are, a butterfly to take you wherever you want to go, and two J's because...well."

Jihyo looked up at her and cupped her cheek before pressing a soft kiss to her lips that only got deeper. They parted away to catch their breath and giggled. "I love you, Jeongyeon."

"I love you too, Ji." They stared at each other for a few seconds before they remembered they had Christmas cards to open. Jihyo placed the box down and grabbed the envelopes, handing the right one to Jeongyeon. They opened the envelope quite quickly, but noticed something immediately.

Taking one look at the cards, they instantly stared at one another. "Did we get...?" Jeongyeon began to ask, but she didn't need to say anymore. Jihyo pulled out her card and laughed as soon as she saw.

"Oh my God," Jeongyeon said as she pulled out her own card. She joined in the laughter and felt Jihyo rest her forehead on her shoulder.

"I can't believe we did that!" Jihyo chuckled, lifting her head up to compare the two cards. Sure enough, they were identical. They opened their cards and what was inside was a little different, but that didn't stop the flushed cheeks from appearing.

"That's incredible," Jeongyeon said, and Jihyo leaned against Jeongyeon again as they both laughed the slight embarrassment away.

The two of them couldn't lie though. It  _ was  _ hilarious.


	30. Mince Pies and Christmas Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Jihyo make their own mince pies before watching The Grinch.

"God...we made  _ so  _ much dough," Jihyo chuckled as she set about filling a second tray with bases for the mince pies.

"Well, that just means we have more to go around!" Mina replied, smiling softly. Jihyo regarded her with gentle eyes before completing the first row. Mina was busy scooping small portions of the mincemeat mixture into the first tray, making sure none spilled out over the sides. The two of them finished their jobs at around the same time, and while Mina filled the second tray, Jihyo picked up the remainder of the dough and rolled it back into a ball. There was just enough (thankfully) to make the lids of the mince pies.

"Now, what kind of design for the lids?" she asked Mina as she used the rolling pin to make the dough flat once more.

Mina knitted her brows together and, without taking her eyes away from the tray, said, "I thought we were just gonna do stars?"

"Yeah, but the star cookie cutters I got came in a set of six different stars with different numbered points." She stopped rolling to gather up the cookie cutters in her hand and show Mina what she meant. The younger woman saw and hummed in thought. "Four points, five points, six points, seven points, eight points or nine points?"

"Well...how many mince pies will we have?" They both counted the number of pies and simultaneously said twenty-four. "Six cookie cutters, twenty-four mince pies, four pies to a design!"

Jihyo nodded once with conviction; she put the cutters down then finished rolling out the dough as Mina scooped in the last portion of mixture into the pastry.

Together, they cut out twenty-four star lids, four of each one, and placed one over every mince pie before taking a tray each and putting it in the oven.

About twenty minutes later, the mince pies were done. They took out the trays and left them to cool while Jihyo made them both a cup of tea and Mina went out into the living room to choose a movie to watch.

She gasped as she saw one particular film on the shelf, "Let's watch  _ The Grinch!" _

Jihyo heard her request from the kitchen and laughed. "Sounds good! Put it on!" Mina nodded to herself and set up the TV while Jihyo dusted some icing sugar over the mince pies and put four on a plate for the two of them. She first took the cups of tea into the lounge, then jogged back to the kitchen to fetch the mince pies.

Mina passed her and said, "I'll put the rest of them into a couple of boxes." Jihyo nodded as she rested the plate down on the coffee table and made herself comfortable on the sofa. A few minutes later, Mina returned and switched off the light before sitting beside Jihyo. They cuddled up as the movie started.

Picking up the plate, Jihyo offered a mince pie to Mina, who gladly took one, Jihyo doing the same. They both ate theirs over the plate to collect the crumbs before humming at how delicious they were.

"Wow...we really didn't do a bad job!" Mina commented, voice muffled by her eating. Jihyo chuckled and wiped a stray crumb from the corner of Mina's lips before putting the plate back down.

Movies, mince pies and tea. The best way to spend Christmas.

Oh, and being with one another.


	31. Christmas Eve and Family Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon joins in with Mina's old family tradition of leaving milk, cookies and carrots out for Santa and his reindeers on Christmas Eve.

Nayeon stared at Mina with a raised eyebrow as she saw Mina pour out a glass of milk in the kitchen. Originally, she thought Mina was just getting herself a drink, but when she noticed the plate of cookies and carrots beside her, Nayeon couldn't help but chuckle.

"I didn't know we were suddenly seven years old again," Nayeon teased, sticking her tongue out as Mina shot her a look.

"I've  _ always  _ left milk, cookies and carrots out for Santa and the reindeers. The little bit of Christmas tradition I still hold onto from when I was a kid."

Nayeon hid her lips as she strolled up to Mina and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Pressing a kiss to Mina's cheek, she said, "And I think it's absolutely adorable."

Mina smiled to herself then. Nayeon's a tease, but she knew Nayeon couldn't help joining in when Mina saw her take the plate and put it next to the fireplace. Following her into the living room, she placed the glass of milk next to the plate and stood up; she felt Nayeon put her arm around her waist and pull her close, so she did the same and they shared a kiss.

Soon after, Nayeon yawned, "We should probably go to bed."

Mina nodded and yawned too, making Nayeon laugh. "It's contagious!" Mina giggled. They kept their arms round one another's waists and went upstairs to bed.

In the middle of the night, Nayeon woke up and turned on her side to see Mina sleeping peacefully. She brushed some strands of hair out of the way of the brunette's face and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Looking ahead, she saw it was nearly 5am. Carefully, she crept out of bed and went downstairs.

Turning the light on, she found the milk, cookies and carrots in front of the fireplace.

_ 'Make it look like they've come,' _ she thought to herself with a smile. Crouching down in front of the fireplace, she drank half of the milk, ate two cookies, and bit off half of the carrot before standing again and going back upstairs to bed. Climbing in beside Mina, she put her arm across the top of Mina's body and snuggled into her. Mina's eyes fluttered open.

_ 'Thank you, Nayeon.' _ Mina's eyes closed slowly and she drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, when they woke up, they both jogged downstairs to check. Nayeon put her hands behind her back and smiled broadly as Mina folded her arms triumphantly. Sauntering up to her girlfriend, Nayeon spoke, "Looks like Santa and his reindeers came after all."

Mina turned to her and gave a lopsided smile. She pressed a kiss to Nayeon's cheek before whispering in her ear, "Thank you for making Christmas so magical."

"Thank  _ you  _ for making it so magical." They caught each other's eyes and kissed again.

Mina chose not to finish the milk, but she  _ did  _ eat the other two cookies.


	32. Christmas Lights and Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dahyun and Jeongyeon are putting Christmas lights up outside, they pass each other underneath the mistletoe.

Putting up Christmas decorations was tiring enough, but the two of them knew they  _ had  _ to get the Christmas lights up outside at some point.

One afternoon, when they both had a few hours spare after Dahyun's shift and before Jeongyeon's shift, the older woman decided they were going to do it then.

With this being their second Christmas together, they already had a box of lights and decorations to put on the front of the house, but Dahyun decided she wanted to add something new this year.

"You bought light-up reindeers!" Jeongyeon said. Dahyun nodded and pulled the big, then the small reindeer out of the box.

"Aren't they cute?" she asked Jeongyeon, who put her arm around Dahyun's shoulder and nodded. "Nice, gold, light-up reindeers. I thought they'd look great on the small patch of grass we have out the front."

Jeongyeon signalled that she agreed before saying, "Shall we start hanging these fairy lights up then?" Dahyun faced Jeongyeon and grinned before they got to work taking the first set of lights out and taking them outside. Rainbow lights that they hung above the front door.

Putting their coats on (since it was  _ very  _ cold), they stepped outside, Jeongyeon following on behind Dahyun with a step ladder. The younger woman took the step ladder and carefully placed it down on the ground, opening it as she did so. Gradually, she put the lights up, Jeongyeon helping her every step of the way. Many chuckles were involved, along with Jeongyeon making sure Dahyun didn't fall over. Jeongyeon then went back into the house.

As Dahyun stepped down from the ladder and went back inside to fetch the light up reindeers, she caught Jeongyeon holding one and they passed one another under the mistletoe. Dahyun looked up, then down again before lifting an eyebrow seductively. Jeongyeon bit her bottom lip to suppress a laugh.

"Come on, babe, rules are rules!" Dahyun told her.

"Are we gonna do this every time we catch each other under the mistletoe?" Jeongyeon asked her, shifting her weight onto one leg.

"Yes!" Dahyun responded, folding her arms, feigning offence. "It's almost as if..." She dramatically placed the back of her hand to her forehead. "It's almost like...you  _ don't  _ want to kiss me!" Her performance was akin to a Shakespearean actor.

"Yes, oh Romeo, oh Romeo, now come here you," Jeongyeon said before putting the reindeer down, cupping Dahyun cheeks and surprising her with a deep kiss. Dahyun rested her hand on Jeongyeon's chest, and when they parted, she had to stop herself from falling.

"Whew! Weren't expecting that, ahem, I'll uh... be more prepared next time," Dahyun smirked, poking Jeongyeon's cheek.

Jeongyeon, who instantly blushed and tugged at her bottom lip before taking the reindeer outside.


	33. Mulled Wine and Christmas Jumpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Tzuyu try mulled wine for the first time in their new jumpers.

Their Christmas jumpers were on, Momo's saying "Santa Claws" with a picture of a cat on it, and Tzuyu's saying "Santa Paws" with a picture of a dog on it. The two of them had put on their comfiest pair of socks, and Momo was ready to put some music on and dance for hours, when Tzuyu surprised her with something.

Taking Momo's hand out of nowhere and dragging into the kitchen where the fridge was, Tzuyu let go then opened the fridge door to get out a bottle of red wine.

"What... _ are _ you doing?" Momo asked, raising an eyebrow. Tzuyu was never a big fan of alcohol, especially not wine, so Momo wondered why she had bought a bottle of red.

"I," Tzuyu began, shutting the door and placing the bottle on the counter, "want to try mulled wine!" The younger woman then opened one of the cupboards and got out a jar of cinnamon sticks, a bag of star anise, brown sugar, and a smaller jar of cloves. She placed the ingredients next to the red wine before reaching over to grab an orange. Momo walked over and shut the cupboard before turning back around.

"But, you  _ hate  _ wine..."

"I thought if I added a little something to it, I might like a  _ type  _ of wine!" Tzuyu replied optimistically, and with a little chuckle. Momo put a hand on her hip, and it seemed like she was about to counter-argue Tzuyu's statement, but then she saw the sparkle in her girlfriend's eyes. So, instead, she relented and got out a saucepan to place on the stove.

Bit by bit, Tzuyu brought over the ingredients and added them to the saucepan after Momo had turned the heat up a little bit. Half of the red wine bottle. Two cloves. Two star anise. Some brown sugar, and a cinnamon stick. "Do you know how long you have to keep this on here for?" Momo questioned.

"About eight minutes," Tzuyu replied. Momo nodded and left the pan on medium heat while Tzuyu added the last thing: the orange slices that she had just cut up. For the next few minutes, Tzuyu stirred and Momo hummed to herself.

Suddenly, Tzuyu smiled a little and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. Needless to say, it surprised her a little. "What was that for?" the older woman asked softly.

"For helping me with this."

Momo simply smiled. They stayed shoulder to shoulder as they finished warming up the mulled wine. Tzuyu then stepped away to take out two heatproof glasses while Momo took the pan off the heat and brought it over, carefully pouring equal amounts into each. She made sure that they both had one star anise, one clove, and half a cinnamon stick each.

After placing the saucepan in the sink, she walked back over to Tzuyu and they both nervously picked up the warm glasses of mulled wine. They clinked glasses and blew on it a little, then slowly took a sip.

Momo hummed at how good it was but Tzuyu winced at the taste. At that, Momo laughed while Tzuyu pouted. "Damn it," Tzuyu muttered. Momo rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Not a fan?" Tzuyu shook her head, then tried another sip to see if it was just a fluke.  _ Nope. _ "Maybe it's just the wine."

"Maybe I'm just destined to not like alcohol."

They looked at one another and laughed. "Don't worry, I won't let it go to waste," Momo said, taking Tzuyu's glass.

At that, Tzuyu laughed  _ louder. _ And that's all Momo wanted to hear.


	34. Wrapping Paper and Little Foil Bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo and Chaeyoung wrap presents for their friends and put little bows on each of them.

Chaeyoung tried every which way to wrap this one particular present for Mina, but after five minutes she got frustrated and groaned loudly. Jihyo's eyes flickered up to see the dissatisfied pout on Chaeyoung's face. "Why can't we have just got gift bags and put tissue paper in them or something?" Chaeyoung asked as she attempted to wrap the penguin plushie once more.

"Having trouble wrapping up the penguin?" Jihyo asked, a little playfully.

The blonde folded her arms and stared at the mess in front of her. "I just  _ can't  _ seem to get it right! It's not in a box or anything so wrapping it in paper is really awkward." She huffed and then said, "Let me try again."

Meanwhile, Jihyo was finishing off wrapping up a bottle of white wine for Momo. She tied a ribbon around the top part that she had twisted, making a nice bow out of it. Picking it up to take a proper look, she saw Chaeyoung glance at her and make a funny noise out of annoyance. Jihyo bit her bottom lip to suppress a laugh.

"Do you want some help?" Jihyo asked, putting the present down to attach a tag to it. Quickly, she wrote on it,  _ Merry Christmas, Momo! Love, Ji & Chae ♥ _

With a sigh, Chaeyoung finally gave in, "Yes, please." Jihyo smiled and moved to sit beside her.

For a few minutes, they tried tackling the wrapping from different angles, from standing the penguin upright, to putting it on its side, to attempting to wrap it the same way as Jihyo had done with the wine, to ending up not cutting out enough for the toy itself.

When they finally managed to get  _ some  _ paper around it, they found it wasn't secure enough and felt like they had wasted some of the wrapping (like they hadn't done so already).

It was at that point that Jihyo said, "You know what? Stay right here." She got up and jogged upstairs to their bedroom, leaving Chaeyoung waiting patiently for her return.

A little while later, Jihyo came back with a silver metallic gift bag in her hand. Chaeyoung sat up with her back straight and knitted her eyebrows. "So we  _ do  _ have gift bags?"

"Just the one!" Jihyo replied, sitting next to Chaeyoung again. "It was the only I could find. I think I've had it for a couple of years. Dusted it down a bit, should be fine. We'll get some tissue paper tomorrow."

Gratefully, Chaeyoung took the bag and slipped the penguin plushie inside. She stared at it and thought it was missing something, until she reached for the bag of foil bows and took out a silver one to match the colour of the bag. Sticking it on, she then took a tag out and wrote,  _ Merry Christmas, Mina! Love, Ji & Chae ♥, _ before attaching that to the bag as well.

Jihyo nodded once, proud, and the two of them smiled at one another, before the older woman smirked and took out a red one. Chaeyoung didn't know what was happening until Jihyo stuck the bow to her nose. Laughing loudly, Jihyo pointed at the bow as it sat on the tip of Chaeyoung's nose and threw her head back.

Then, Chaeyoung pulled her forward and took out a gold one to stick on Jihyo's nose.

The perfect moment to take a picture of themselves, they found.


	35. Cotton Wool Gloves and Snowball Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon and Chaeyoung put on their new gloves to go outside and have a snowball fight on Christmas Day.

Nayeon and Chaeyoung weren't ones to give one other presents on special occasions. They agreed that within the first couple of months of being together.

But this Christmas, they decided they would get a little something for each other, and while it may have taken the surprise element out of it, they knew exactly what they were going to get for the other person: a pair of gloves.

The gloves the two of them originally had were wearing away, so they decided to buy each other a nice pair of new ones. For Nayeon, sky blue ones with silver snowflakes all over them, and for Chaeyoung, red ones with little white stars on them. As soon as they opened their presents, they smiled at one another and hugged.

Nayeon couldn't help but make a little joke, "Gloves? How did you know?"

Chaeyoung joined in with a chuckle, "How did  _ you  _ know?" They both laughed as Chaeyoung's lips ghosted over the older woman's cheek before she pressed a kiss there. They both took a look at their gloves and their minds seemed to be in sync.

Heads turning to face one another, they mirrored each other's knowing smiles. "Snowball fight?" Nayeon asked.

"You're on!"

Without hesitation they both stood up and ran to their coat rack where they put on their warm winter parkas and snug boots before heading out the door.

They didn't forget to slip on their new gloves.

As soon as Chaeyoung had shut the door she felt something hit her arm. "Hey! No fair!" she called as Nayeon's laughter filled her ears. Instantly, the younger woman picked up a handful of snow and moulded it into a ball before throwing it, coming in contact with Nayeon's stomach.

"Oi!" Nayeon shouted back before she threw back her own snowball, and soon enough it dissolved into a back and forth of snowballs flying through the air, mixed with loud hysterical laughter.

Soon enough, they weren't throwing snowballs but just handfuls of snow at one another as they got closer. The distance between them was soon non-existent as they hugged one another and felt to the ground in a fit of chuckles.

Nayeon landed on top of Chaeyoung who was still giggling. She quickly kissed the wide smile on Chaeyoung's face, and the younger woman reciprocated, her hand coming up to cup Nayeon's cheek. Cheeks that were flushed from the cold. Their hands were kept warm in the gloves.

"Merry Christmas, Chae," Nayeon said softly once she pulled away, her hands keeping her from falling.

"Merry Christmas, Nay," Chaeyoung responded, her heart fluttering.

Nothing stopped their hearts from fluttering. Especially at Christmas.


	36. Candy Canes and Slight Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun accidentally mixes up the real candy canes and the candy cane decorations for the Christmas tree, so when Tzuyu goes to eat one...

Buying decorations similar to treats you had saved for Christmas day means mix ups can happen.

And in Dahyun's slightly sleepy state, she could've  _ sworn  _ she had put the candy cane  _ baubles  _ on the Christmas tree.

She had stepped back from the Christmas tree that day, proud of the work she had done. Looking back at the clock, she noticed it was just past midnight. That was when Tzuyu had come into the living room.

"Are you coming up to bed now?" she yawned, putting her hand over her gaping mouth.

"Yes, yes," Dahyun replied, also yawning. She turned off the tree lights after quickly testing them, then switched off the main light before joining her girlfriend and heading off to bed.

A couple of weeks later, on Christmas morning, the two of them woke up, wished each other a merry Christmas, then went downstairs to open their cards and presents.

"When are you opening the box of candy canes?" Tzuyu asked as they cleared the rubbish away. Dahyun drank the rest of her tea and set the mug down.

"After lunch," she smiled, and Tzuyu nodded. They set about cooking their lunch - nothing too fancy, something small and simple - and enjoyed it with a glass of cola each.

Once they had their pudding and cleared the tables away, Dahyun reached for the box on top of the cabinet and set it down on the carpet. They had been waiting for a while to make a start on these candy canes, and Tzuyu was so excited that she opened it immediately and took one out.

Usually, candy canes come wrapped tightly in plastic. But when Tzuyu noticed there was no plastic to take off, she tilted her head and brought her eyebrows close together. "Um..."

"What's wrong?" Dahyun wondered, copying her actions. "There's nothing wrong with them, is there?" She took one out herself and instantly noticed the problem.

Her cheeks went  _ very  _ red. Tzuyu noticed.

"Did you..." Tzuyu began, "did you put the  _ real  _ candy canes on the Christmas tree?"

"I'm sure I... Wait." Dahyun put the candy cane down and went over to the Christmas tree. Touching one of the presumed baubles, she instantly covered her face with her hand and chuckled dryly.

"Oh my God, you  _ did,  _ didn't you?" Dahyun nodded and Tzuyu stood up to check as well. Sure enough, the ones on the tree were all covered in plastic, and when the younger woman peeled off the plastic to smell it, the scent of peppermint filled her nose. She stared at Dahyun, "How tired were you that night?" She couldn't help but giggle.

"Clearly  _ very  _ tired," Dahyun replied, taking her hand away and putting it on her hip. "God, how did I not notice?" They looked at one another and laughed.

"Well," Tzuyu placed a hand on Dahyun's shoulder, "this just means we can take them off the tree. And I think that's way better than eating them out of a box." She took her hand away and smiled at Dahyun.

Dahyun felt her cheeks pink again, and she bit the inside of her bottom lip. It wasn't too long before they began eating the candy canes straight off the tree.

They tasted great. And Tzuyu was right. Taking them off the Christmas tree was better than eating them from a box.


	37. To Have Many Loves at Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of girlfriends sit down to enjoy Christmas dinner.

Since they all realised that they liked one another, there were a lot of feelings to work out, a lot of conversations to have, and a lot of emotions to experience.

Now, they were spending their first Christmas together, and they loved each other so much that they no longer cared about anything else. The nine of them were one.

Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu set the table while the others finished cooking Christmas dinner. Jihyo carved the turkey while Mina checked the potatoes. Nayeon stirred two saucepans filled with vegetables while Jeongyeon stirred the other two. Sana took out nine wine glasses while Momo took a bottle of prosecco out of the fridge and set it down, shutting the door while Sana got to work filling the glasses.

Jihyo chuckled, "Bit of a miracle that prosecco is one alcoholic drink we can all agree that we like."

"Preach!" Nayeon called, making the others laugh. Jeongyeon nudged her lightly before giving her a kiss on the cheek, something the other four noticed.

"Hey! You better give us _all_ kisses now," Mina said, sticking her tongue out, which Jeongyeon saw. That was when Jeongyeon put the spoon down and did a quick tour of the kitchen and lounge, making sure she kissed the cheek of her seven other girlfriends. From Mina, to Sana, to Momo, to Jihyo, to Dahyun, Tzuyu and then to Chaeyoung.

Once she was back by Nayeon's side, she gave her a smile.

In the beginning, it was weird to think that they were all essentially dating one another. They didn't know how to explain it, but they just knew that they loved each other, and were pretty damn adorable all snuggled up on the sofa watching movies. None of them knew what the future would bring, but they were willing to leave that in the future, and just focus on the now.

And this now included many combinations of the nine of them tangled up in the three beds that they owned, so they found no problem with that.

Soon enough, they were all sitting down at the table with plates of delicious food in front of them. Living in their relatively small house meant they bought one of those fold-out tables, which Jeongyeon, Momo and Chaeyoung all helped set up. It was a little awkward, but they didn't mind.

Just before they started eating, they lifted their glasses of prosecco in the air and brought them together in a toast. "Merry Christmas, my loves!" Chaeyoung called out.

"Merry Christmas!" they all said in unison.

Throughout the evening, they ate, drank, pulled Christmas crackers and put on the flimsy paper hats, told the bad jokes and played with the little toys that came inside.

Each of them also got a turn at playing Charades, which was a sight to behold.

"So it's _definitely_ a song?" Tzuyu wondered, lifting an eyebrow. Dahyun nodded.

"And we _definitely_ sing it on an almost daily basis in this house?" Sana asked. Again, Dahyun nodded, more vigorously.

"And you _definitely_ didn't just make this up?" Jeongyeon pondered, to which Dahyun rolled her eyes and continued signing the four-worded song.

She tried every which way to get them to understand, but they all stared at her with blank expressions.

Momo sighed and said, "I give up." Dahyun decided she did too.

"It's _The Power of Love!"_ Everyone said _oh_ in unison as they slowly understood, but Dahyun was left scratching her head wondering what took them so long.

They all laughed though, and that was the wonderful thing, to have many loves at Christmas.


End file.
